Art Is Better Served Raw
by RemmieStarlette
Summary: A regular case for the white collar unit turns towards the raw side. Some murders are being tied to the case investigating Hannibal Lecter. Whether he is in on the murders or not he has to know something and Agent Burk and Neil Caffery are in over their heads for sure. That is when Will Graham the new sonsultant comes in and this get crazy and fast. Anything goes in this rare game.


This just in: A piece of a finger has been found in one of New York's most distinguished fine dining establishments. No word on how it got into the food or really anything around the matter at all. The cops have not really told us anything but we shall stick around for the details. More to come stay tuned.

The TV showed the restaurant in question going through zoom ins and zoom outs all the while switching back and forth to the blonde reporter. The agent Peter Burk watched with full attention since it made him uneasy. Why would the cops keep quiet about this since it as just a finger and weird things pop up in food all the time even though human ligaments are the rarest? Peter knew he had been casing the joint for tax evasion and other things since it was odd that this place prepares fine cuisine and does not catalog what it uses especially in meats but they seem to be of the highest quality and rarity. The owner and chef Hannibal Lecter did own other restaurants as well but not much is known about him or the eateries. He is just a solemn, quite sandy blonde man who is a great chef. Peter has been looking at him for months but with nothing to go on. It has bugged him since he cannot seem to get his hands on the guy. Even Neil the famous con artist/art thief is put aback by this guy. Normally Neil can collar a person like himself but this time not so much. The key to this crime is the meat and food and not so much the lack of money and everything else. Peter has a gut feeling it is the food they should be looking at.

The phone rings and Peter answers it. Elle was asleep in the chair and it only slightly stirs her after her long day of event planning. "Hello?"

"Agent Burk, sorry for the late call but I have some news for you on the food scandal. It maybe connected to a string of murders in the area and maybe even more. We are getting another consultant but this one will be on murder since it is a high priority. His name is William Graham and he maybe strange but he is the best. He will be working with you and Caffery for this case." Peter let a sigh but he knew he needed some help. Hughes was right and the boss and Peter respected his decision.

"Alright. Thanks for the heads up. I just hope this guy can help with the case and works well with Neil. You know what happened last time."

"I understand and I hope that this works out too. Goodnight and good luck."

"Thanks again." With that Peter hung up the phone and looked at Elizabeth for support even if she was asleep. Neil will have a field day with this after the last time someone was sent to work with the team. All Peter knew now was that he needed some sleep to prepare for the day ahead of him.

The next day Peter woke up like usual and headed to the office trying not to let anything bug him until this William Graham arrived and he saw how he would interact with Neil. It was an hour until Neil showed up with smiles flashing and whistling. He really needed to stop being so damn attractive. As Neil spun around his hair was slightly messed as it followed his movements. As he sat down Peter got up and walked over to Neil's desk to talk to him about the change in the case. His expression must have given away his mood like a tell in a fake painting since Neil's smile dimmed.

"Good morning Peter. Is there a change in the case or did someone ruin your coffee." Neil was always joking trying to lighten the mood when it was a little heavy.

"There has been a few changes in the case Neil. One a finger has been found in the food at the restaurant Lecter works at and has the cops in a frenzy which had Hughes call in another consultant to help us out and we need to pick him up at the airport at noon." Peter watched Neil to see how he would react. After the years of working with him at white collar he got pretty good at reading Neil's eyes and expressions. Neil was taking this pretty well but had his reserves.

"Well the finger sounds like it was planted for some greater purpose. I do not think it would have been an accident given the past history. I must say this consultant has to be someone who works with bodies given the finger which would mean that there must be more than just the finger out there connected to Lecter. Sounds like he will be in for a lot of trouble if he is in on this. As for me you know what happened the last time we got someone working with us but I will try to do my best to work with this guy." Peter was amazed that Neil could figure out so much that he left out since Neil is not one for bodies and murder. This should not amaze him that much anymore after the years of working with him. Neil saw Peter's surprised look and just flashed him another smile as if saying I-am-smart-and-handsome all at once. They had two hours to fill before picking up the mysteriously new consultant. Peter held a briefing for all the other agents on what was happening. Some anxiety set in since there maybe some murders connected to the case. The team just wanted to solve this case and get it over with. Though that will not be the case at all. This Lecter guy is sly and smart and has a bigger game in store for everyone.

It was noon and Peter was with Neil at the airport waiting on their new consultant. The duo did not expect what was coming next. Out of the crowd of people dressed in suits and looked the part, there came a messy black brown haired, scruffy looking man walking toward them. He was not wearing a suit but a plaid shirt and green jacket. He looked rather quiet and shy, not the leader type. Neil looked at Peter with concern knowing this was their guy. His expression just read to Peter telling him no please just no. Peter to was surprised but knew if this guy was good it should not matter how he looked. Peter knew Neil was concerned but could not do anything about it.

"Hello. I guess you are here to pick me up. I am Will Graham." Will put out his hand to shake with Peter and Peter obliged while Neil was trying to read Will.

"I am agent Peter Burk and this is our consultant Neil Caffery. Welcome to New York." Peter realized Will only had the one bag and began to walk past him towards Neil. Peter thought Neil was going to offend this guy but to Peter's surprise Neil and Will shook hands and Neil flashed his smile as they exchanged pleasantries. Peter thought this was going to be a good case. Little did he know he could lose everything all thanks to this case. He cherished the moment thinking Neil was warming up the Will even if it was a little fast. Let the games begin.


End file.
